There are various devices known in the prior art for facilitating the manipulation of a patient's limb which if it is encased in a cast, or is weakened from disease or injury, presents substantial problems in moving or manipulating the limb.
Generally, in order to obtain any substantial manipulation of the limb, the patient usually requires help from another individual to move or manipulate the limb, and this of course results in considerable problems to a patient when the patient is alone and help is not immediately available.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,905 issued Jan. 3, 1961 to A. Kamenshine and entitled Ambulation Training Apparatus, there is disclosed a device for facilitating the movement of an incapacitated or diseased limb and which includes a base adapted to be supported generally on the patient's limb, and with a lever pivoted to the base and with a sling attached to the lever and adapted for coupling to the patient's limb, for connecting the limb to the lever, thereby enabling the patient to shift the incapacitated limb by actuation of the lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,340 dated Aug. 19, 1952 to H. E. Anderson discloses a sling device for shifting an incapacitated or injured leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,503 dated Apr. 26, 1977 to Willie R. Smith discloses a device including a hand grippable handle for manipulating a casted limb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,666 dated June 3, 1980 to John P. Kapp, Jr. et al discloses a levered handle having a hand sling portion for moving a disabled human limb, with the lever portion pivoting horizontally in use with respect to the handle portion.
None of these devices have been completely satisfactory and none anticipate applicants' adjustable limb manipulating device.